


cherry red

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No girl has lips like Jon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherry red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **[kinkmeme](http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/259929.html)** prompt: **[Jon/anyone - Jon's pretty mouth](http://workswithwords.livejournal.com/259929.html?thread=2839129#t2842201)**

No girl has lips like Jon's. 

Robb has looked and looked. No noblewomen, no smallfolk from the village, not even any of the whores have mouths like Jon's, a mouth that invites all manner of shameful thoughts and positively vulgar desires. A mouth that promises to make good on all of them. Jon's lips are red and shiny, like cherries, and Robb wants to kiss them, he wants to bite them and push his cock between them and fuck Jon's face like a bloody animal, _gods_. At least he has the good grace to be ashamed of that last part. 

He's always been too much of a talker with Jon, something that's only gotten worse of late. When Jon kisses him it loosens something in his chest, makes words bubble up like water at a boil, words so filthy and shameless that Robb can't believe they're coming from him. He hears himself, distantly, and it sets his cheeks aflame, makes him almost hate himself until he realizes how much Jon likes it. Until he mindlessly babbles all the things he wants to do to Jon's mouth, and Jon groans and gets even harder and tries to climb through Robb to the other side, before dropping to his knees and pulling down Robb's breeches just enough to get his mouth on Robb's cock, sucking him down deep and making Robb see stars.

If he had any room left for shame, Robb would feel it now. His hands are rough in Jon's hair, fisted and careless. He curls his fingers around Jon's ears, surges into his mouth again and again with no grace or tenderness, gods, how can he be so rough? But Jon is pulling at the backs of Robb's knees, he's moaning deep and urgently in his throat, his own cock harder than stone against Robb's ankle. The sounds that spill from Robb's mouth are primal, incoherent, his previous babble dissolved into a torrent of incomprehensible sounds. When Jon shifts his hands up, digs insistent fingers into the backs of Robb's thighs, into his arse, Robb gives a great stuttering jerk forward and spends, Jon's lips – Jon's perfect, gorgeous, obscene lips – milking every last shudder from him. When he's left with only an uncontrollable tremble, Robb drops to his knees. He attacks Jon's mouth like a man starving, not caring that Jon's lips are glossed with Robb's own release, only caring that he can get at them, that he can lick and bite and suck at them, can shove his tongue roughly between them to let Jon suck on it the way he sucked on his cock, oh gods, it happened only moments ago and already Robb wants desperately for Jon to do it again.

"Any time," Jon pants, rubbing himself against Robb's hip, "any time at all," and it's only then that Robb realizes he'd said the words aloud. Jon’s mouth is open just enough to show the pink of his tongue, the straight white edge of his teeth. He touches the tip of his tongue to the center of his top lip and smiles when Robb's eyes practically cross, when he fits his lips to Jon's and pushes his tongue inside again with a sound like he’s dying.

"I'll hold you to that," Robb rasps when can draw breath again.


End file.
